Accurately and precisely determining the path of a wellbore is desirable, particularly when drilling deviated wells. Traditionally, a combination of sensors is used to measure downhole trajectory and subterranean conditions. Often, these sensors are included as part of the bottomhole assembly (BHA) of a drilling string. In some cases, however, a sensor package may be deployed into a wellbore through the interior of a tubular string after drilling of a wellbore is completed. In some cases, for example, the sensor package may be particularly susceptible to damage during a drilling operation. The sensor package may be deployed by gravity or by fluid pressure into the interior of the tubular string until it reaches a position at or near the BHA of the tubular string. Because of the relatively small interior diameter of the drill string, a guide or landing nose, referred to as a “bullnose”, is typically utilized to, for example, help the sensor package navigate the interior of the drill string. The sensor package may then operate to measure or log as the tool string is removed or tripped-out of the wellbore.